When the nightmares take me
by Hugs6
Summary: Maria is going mad and has runaway from camp. Leo is depressed and unable to rouse himself after a failed search party and a now broken heart. Khione watches all, her unexpected results putting her even more in charge then she was before. Will Leo and Maria be reunited? Will the chill ever leave the poor lover's hearts? Will Khione be in charge forever?
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys, I worked totally hard waiting for HoH to come out to come up with THE TITLE and THE SERIES TITLE. So the title is When the Nightmares take me (Stolen from Lonely Lullaby by Owl City) and the Series title is Beyond the Blur, which is a line I think from a Sky Sailing song, Sky sailing is the project Adam Young had before he had Owl City. **

**So now that that boring part is over WARNING this book is probably going to be depressing. (Dunno haven't written any of it.)**

**Disclaimer: Not Rick. Read House of Hades.**

* * *

_She looked at Khione's smug expression and realized the goddess was hping for that._

* * *

**Khione's POV:**

It was nicer than I hoped.

I was grounded yes, but it was wonderful! That smug little girl, that horrible excuse for a female, she is driven MAD by my power, mad by my power and the power I know have over her and her pitiful boyfriend. With Maria mad and a runaway Leo is completely cut off from the world. He is sick with depression.

It is unintended results. It is not how I wanted it, but it is ten times better. THEY ARE SUFFERING.

They are suffering, and they are separate, and thanks to me, they can do nothing about it. I have frozen Leo Valdez's heart, and physically frozen Maria King. She is scared and trembling. She deserves to die this way.

I will be Queen.

I will punish my enemies, and it will be wonderful!

I can stand to spend a little bit of time in my room.

* * *

**I can't wait to write the next chapter, a appearance of the wonderful Hazel Levasque and Frank Zhang!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys, I worked totally hard waiting for HoH to come out to come up with THE TITLE and THE SERIES TITLE. So the title is When the Nightmares take me (Stolen from Lonely Lullaby by Owl City) and the Series title is Beyond the Blur, which is a line I think from a Sky Sailing song, Sky sailing is the project Adam Young had before he had Owl City. **

**So now that that boring part is over WARNING this book is probably going to be depressing. (Dunno haven't written any of it.)**

**Disclaimer: Not Rick. Read House of Hades.**

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

I woke up screaming hard- again. Every since Maria had left and our search party had failed... I'm not going to lie, I'd been depressed, awfully so. Jason and Piper took turns keeping watch over me, but it wasn't them who I opened my eyes to after vivid nightmares of Maria, bloodied and dying.

"Shh... Leo... We heard what happened and Reyna gave Frank some time off so we're here. Shh don't cry..." I had the sudden, but fleeting urge to punch Havel Levasque in the stomach. I'm not going to lie. I'd had a crush on her. Frank intimidated me but Frank Zhang I could send up into flames like that. It wouldn't be hard. Wouldn't. Call me evil, I sure felt that way. My beautiful, amazing, precious girl friend was dying alone out there because I hadn't protected her like I should have. Its a struggle and it drains my energy, but flames flicker across my fingers.

"I'll cry if I want to." I scowl.

"Oh Leo... I know you're hurting."

"How can you?!"

"Leo, I lost my first love." She reminded. I scowled more. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. Jason and Piper come in.

"We're so glad you're here, Leo hasn't done anything since the search party, he's..." I stand up shakily and glare.

"Just get out all of you!"

"Leo..." Hazel says gently.

"GET OUT!"

Maria. Maria is dying. I have to find her and and and... I'll find her I will! There's a chill in my heart. I glare. I called them friends but they don't understand... I need her I love her I wanna kiss her again... Where's my baby?!

I scream. I scream hard.

"MARIA!" They drag me back to my bed but I've already taking my pocket knife and I'm already slashing at my skin.

"MARIA!"

* * *

Then, I saw her, briefly, and she laughed at me and...

* * *

**I promised an update didn't I luny?**


End file.
